The invention relates to a method for at least partially dehydrating the casing of co-extruded food products, wherein an aqueous salt solution is supplied to the exterior of the co-extruded food products. The invention also relates to a device for at least partially dehydrating the casing of co-extruded food products comprising: a brining system for co-extruded food products, supply means for an aqueous salt solution connecting onto the brining system and collecting means for the aqueous salt solution likewise connecting onto the brining system.
In the co-extrusion of food products the dough is extruded from a nozzle such that a dough strand is formed. Simultaneously with the extrusion of the sausage strand a skin (casing) is arranged around the dough strand, likewise by means of extruding a material suitable for the purpose, usually a collagen (often used in combination with a cross-linker or a liquid smoke extract added to the collagen for manufacturing the casing). Meat products (particularly sausages) are thus manufactured by means of simultaneous extrusion (co-extrusion), but it is likewise possible in this manner to manufacture vegetarian products with a non-animal casing. The material with which the casing is manufactured is viscous immediately after being arranged around the meat strand. In order to impart strength to the casing so that subsequent treatment and processing steps are possible, it is desirable to extract water from the casing as quickly as possible such that it cures.
For this purpose the co-extruded food product is brought into contact with an aqueous salt solution (also referred to as “brine”, which usually consists of a solution of dipotassium phosphate in water), see for examples U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,504 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,609. For a more detailed description of the possible composition of such an aqueous salt solution, reference is for instance made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,155 and WO 0141576. The aqueous salt solution can also be provided with one or more additives, for instance “liquid smoke” and/or a preparation for accelerating the curing. The existing process of extracting moisture from the encased food products dilutes the aqueous salt solution such that after some use the diluted aqueous salt solution has to be replaced. The aqueous salt solution can also become contaminated with liquid smoke and meat product components during processing. This replacement of the aqueous salt solution represents an overhead cost, wherein it is furthermore noted that costs are usually associated with the discharge of contaminated aqueous salt solution.